


A Ghost, a Fight, and a Rendezvous

by morph_writes (morph_reads)



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (but barely) - Freeform, Billy Hargrove Being Gross, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Ouija Board, cocktober prompt, just teens being teens at a halloween sleepover, the Party plays with an ouija board
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morph_reads/pseuds/morph_writes
Summary: in which the party plays with an ouija board, some supernatural shit happens, and billy gives steve a hand job.cocktober day 1: ouija board
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Cocktober Prompt Meme





	A Ghost, a Fight, and a Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> yall im so sorry if this is shit. i wrote half of this at 5 am bc the idea came to me and i absolutely did Not want to lose it. little did i know this would become a 2.5k work... i apologize for any typos or noncapitalized letters, i tried my best to find/fix them!
> 
> this is officially the first fic I'm posting so take that how you will:)

Steve wasn’t really sure how he got into this situation.

He’d gone to the weekend Party meeting, well was _paid_ to babysit the party members this weekend but,, one of them had decided that it was an autumn movie night. The problem was that none of the kids had gone to family video to rent the latest horror or Halloween movie, and Will, of course it was Will, had begun to complain that the Disney channel movie that had been on was too kiddy for them. Steve thought Halloweentown was a timeless classic, but apparently, it was not a common idea. Nonetheless, now, at 10:45 pm, Steve and the kids were sat around an ouija board Will had pulled out of some closet in his house. 

Steve thought that after everything they had gone through with the upside down the kids would have been deterred from playing with this... game? especially at night, in the pitch dark aside from a few candles Max and El had lit to add to the “ambiance”. These kids really were going to be the death of Steve.

“Ok, we have the candles and the board ready so we’re ready to start right El?” Mike spoke after everyone had settled in the circle.

“Ready!” El said with a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Perfect! ok in order for this to really work we all have to put our hands in” Mike comments.

Steve looks at the kids around him. He knows this is just a child’s game, but the way they’re speaking about the ouija board is starting to concern Steve. He knows El can see things and move things with her mind, so will she be able to do something different with the ouija board as well? As Steve looks up from the planchette sitting in the middle of the board, he catches Will's fearful look from across the circle. Of all the people here, Will is the last kid he’d expected to want to participate in this activity. Steve is about to ask if Will is okay when Dustin asks “are you sure everyone has to make contact? Do we need a lookout or something? What if something goes wrong and we need help, how will we radio for help if we need it?”. 

Mike rolls his eyes at Dustin. exasperated, he starts, “Dustin, you were there with us when we searched how to do this. Nothing is gonna go wrong. And if it does, we have El!”. Mike gestures at El who gives a curt smile to Dustin. 

Dustin replies, “ Mike I know. I was just.. asking just in case someone else was thinking it.” Mike’s reply is only a squint of his eyes at Dustin before he says, “Ok, let’s start!”

Each of the kids puts one hand on the planchette leaving just enough room for Steve's fingertips. As Steve places his fingers on the tool, Mike nods at Lucas, and Lucas turns to Max with a beaming grin. 

Steve was beginning to think he was alone in his worries about this ouija board. He spoke up then, “Are you sure we should be doing this? Like is it safe with everything that’s already going on in Hawkins?” 

Will's small voice begins, “Steve, we spent a lot of time during lunch to look up how to do this. All the books and videos we found say that it’s safe as long as we follow the rules. Also, we aren’t all alone right now, so it shouldn’t be as scary.” 

Steve looks consideringly at Will before breaking his gaze and giving one nod at Will signaling him to begin. 

Steve found out that the proper way to “open the seance” is to circle the planchette across the board 3 times whilst saying, “Any spirits near, we are not here out of malice, but to hear your story. Are any spirits willing to speak with us tonight?”.

As soon as their voices stop, Steve holds his breath. The planchette doesn’t move immediately, but after a few moments of complete silence in the room, the tool slowly moves towards the “ **YES** ” text on the board. Steve's eyes widen and he looks up to the rest of the kids, however, they look determined to continue rather than scared like he is. 

Lucas is the first to break the silence. “Ok, who wants to ask the first question?”. 

Max is the one who finally asks the board, “Who are we speaking to?”. 

Again, the planchette is still for a few moments before it slowly moves towards the letters splayed across the board.

**_W-E-S-T-O-N_ **

Dustin asks, “How old are you?”

The planchette moves from the ‘N’ down to the row of numerals at the bottom of the board.

**_14_ **

El smiles at the responses. “Friend.” She breathes.

“Was your death like.. normal? or was it really gory and horrific?” Let it be Mike to ask this question.

The planchette doesn’t move to answer Mike’s question. 

“Mike, you can’t ask the question like that.” Will scorns. Without time for Mike to reply, Mike rephrased his question and asks, “Was your death unexpected?”

The planchette hesitates but slowly moves to the “ **YES** ” option written on the board. 

“Was it an accident?” Lucas asks.

**_NO_ **

Steve's not sure how he managed to get the words out, but he asks intrigued, “What happened?” 

The planchette moves back to the lettered section of the board and spells: 

**_K-N-I-F-E_ **

Dustin says, slightly exasperated, “Oh, so he was stabbed? Seems kinda normal, should we end and find another one?”. 

The planchette starts to move toward the “ **NO** ” option, but a loud bang sounds from upstairs. Everyone jumps at the sound, and Steve takes his fingers off the planchette to cover his mouth in hopes to hide his gasp. Not even 30 seconds after the bang sounds, the candles El and Max had lit began to flicker casting eerie shadows along the basement walls. Will has that hesitant look in his eyes again and opens his mouth to say something when a heavy knocking sounds through the room. Dustin, wide-eyed and mouth ajar, brings his attention back to the ouija board and starts to say something before cutting himself off and pointing out Steve's missing presence.

“Steve!” his voice cracking a little. “Why did you take your hands off? The rules state you have to keep your hands on until you say goodbye. Steve! We haven’t said goodbye yet!”. His voice rising in volume and words moving quickly. 

Steve's eyes widen “Dustin how was I supposed to know that? Will just said follow the rules but you guys never told me them!”. Steve knows he shouldn’t be yelling at the kids, but if the one rule was to follow the rules, he thought it was pretty damn important to at least tell everyone what the rules were. Steve shakes his head and begins to put his hands back on the planchette to “say goodbye” or whatever when someone begins to know on the door. Steve's outstretched hands freeze slightly above the board, and he’s sure he saw each of the kids sit up a little bit straighter at the sound.

Lucas quietly asks, “Did you guys hear that knock?”.

They all nod still frozen in place. El says, “Door. Somebody at door".

“Well, who’s gonna get it?!” Mike asks flustered. “We still haven’t closed the session yet.” 

Dustin says, “I vote Steve gets the door. I mean his hands already are off the planchette, so we could end the session while he gets the door?”. 

“I think that’s fair,” Max says.

“Yeah, sounds good. Steve go check the door. we’ll finish this.” Mike says.

“Do I get a say in this?'' Steve asks but is already in the process of getting up to ascend the stairs. 

As he’s opening the basement door at the top of the steps, he hears Dustin say “Good luck Steve. We’re gonna miss you.” and then quieter “He really was a good friend, huh guys?”.

Steve sighs. It may be scary, and pitch-black still, and could be Weston coming to avenge him and the kids for making contact, but if it was all that then at least he would be able to warn the kids they needed to escape by his screams. He’s pulled out of his thoughts by another set of knocks.. no pounds at the front door. Steve shakes his head again as if to shake out all the possible worst-case scenarios and pass over to open the door. 

Steve has been prepared for Weston, an ax murderer, a fugitive, Jason, and Freddie Cruger to be behind the front door, but he wasn’t expecting Billy Hargrove. 

“Geez Harrington, are you just sitting in the dark? Did the power go out or something? Turn some lights on.” 

Steve stood in the entryway mouth agape as Billy Hargrove talked about lights for some reason. 

“Earth to Harrington... King Steve??? Pretty boy??? hellllooooo?” Billy chided.

Steve, for the third time that night, shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. “uhh yeah. What are you doing here Hargrove?” Steve replied.

Billy looked over Steve. his eyes roamed over his hair, his probably sheet white face, rumpled clothes, and sock-clad feet before returning to meet Steve's eyes again. Billy smirked before answering Steve, “Well, I’ll have you know that Max, the little shit, did me ask permission to be at this sleepover thing tonight, so I’ve been sent to bring her back home. Fuckin’ had other plans, but instead, have to do this shit.” 

“Dude, Max said her mom allowed her to stay the night as long as El was here too. El is here, so I don’t know what to tell you.” Steve replies in slight annoyance. “You drove over here for nothing.” 

Billy's smile falters a bit at Steve's response. His eyes go a bit darker as he says, “Can't you just let me in to see her? My dad made me come over her to bring her home.” Billy looks into the house beyond Steve, “Or are you doing something... funny in there?”. 

“Hargrove, I’m babysitting them. What do you think is happening here? The kids wanted to watch scary movies, so they turned the lights off. C’mon.” Steve waits a minute before moving aside to let Billy inside the house. He leads Billy toward the basement entrance hoping the kids have finished up with the ouija board. As he opens the door, a flood of yellow light fills the hallway. The kids must have turned the lights back on and found something else to entertain themselves with. Billy's boots sound hollow stomps for each step down the staircase. When they’ve reached the drab landing, Billy scans the room seeming to assess the situation. While Steve was answering the door, the kids had blown out the candles, put the ouija board back in its box, and had popped Jurassic park into the VHS player. 

“Hey shitbird, Neil wants you back home, says you didn’t ask him permission.” 

Max flinches at the sound of Billy's unexpected voice and whips around to look at him. “Billy, what are you doing here? I asked my mom this afternoon and she said it was fine.” She looks over at El apologetically. 

“Max, I really don’t care what Susan told you. Neil said you need to be home right now so let’s go. Tell your little friends goodbye. I’m not gonna have him be mad at me for something you did.” Billy stomps over to where Max is seated on the couch and attempts to grab Max’s arm. As soon as Billy reached out, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike started yelling at Billy telling him he was wrong, that Max was ok to be at the sleepover, that he should remember what happened last time. 

To try and calm the situation, Steve tells the kids “Hey, can you guys go upstairs for a minute. I think Billy needs... a minute before talking with Max again.”. The kids look between Billy and Steve before slowly collecting their things and moving up the stairs. Steve turns back to Billy from watching them ascend the stairs. “Billy you need to calm down. she didn’t do anything wrong.”

Billy turns in anger and strides towards Steve, crowding in his personal space. Billy peers down at Steve and growls, “Shut the fuck up, Harrington. you don’t know what you’re talking about.”. as Billy was talking, he’d been backing Steve into a nearby wall. His boots made him a few inches taller than Steve, and with Steve cornered Billy seemed to tower over Steve. Billy was close enough to Steve, that he could smell Billy's cologne. It smelled of oak and warmed spices, and made Something in Steve's stomach flip. Steve glanced over Billy's body, stopping over Billy's chest and noticing how even in the cool autumn night, Billy kept his shirt wide open. His eyes skimmed even lower and stopped at the top of Billy's jeans.

Billy draws Steve out of his trance. “Are you staring at my cock, pretty boy?” he leaned down to ask the question into Steve's ear. Steve shudders at Billy's voice so close to him. He rips his eyes from the front of Billy's pants and meets Billy's eyes. Steve's a little surprised at Billy's question as he hadn’t ever considered Billy as someone to... ogle at. Steve opens his mouth to answer Billy, but Billy speaks again quickly. “Pretty boy,” he drawls “I know you want my cock, but are you sure you can handle it while those kids are upstairs?”. Billy takes another step forward, further pressing Steve into the wall. Billy rolls his hips onto Steve's thigh, and Steve let’s out a small whimper. Steve can feel Billy's cock harden at the movement and opens his eyes wide in shock. 

“Billy, I- uh..” Steve trails off. He doesn’t even know what exactly he wants to say. Steve moves his hand from his side to place it on Billy's hip, pulling him closer to him. Steve gears Billy's low chuckle in response. 

“Impatient, are you Steve?” Billy questions. Steve's only response in another whine and a stuttered grind into Billy's lap. 

Billy sighs and looks toward the stairway leading to the first floor. When he looks back at Steve, his eyes soften fractionally. He raises his hand to his mouth and licks a stripe across his palm before shoving it into Steve's pants. Steve feels his cock get impossibly harder at Billy's touch and leans his head into Billy's shoulder. It only takes a few strokes before Steve is gasping hard and spilling cum onto Billy's warm hand. Billy removes his hand from Steve's pants, and the gross fuck he is, licks Steve's cum off his palm. Steve can only stare at Billy in amazement as he watches Billy lick his hand clean. 

“Mmm, your cock tastes good, pretty boy. maybe next time I’ll be able to use my mouth and suck you dry.”. Billy licks the shell of Steve's ear before promptly taking a step back and allowing Steve to breathe the stale basement air instead of Billy's warm scent. 

“I gotta take Max back home now. let me know next time you wanna have fun, Harrington.”

And with that, Steve was left with his back still pressed against the basement wall, his pants quickly becoming sticky with cooling cum, and the incessant thought of needing to get Billy to do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is a few fics that have been pieced together,,, like there are a lot (i mean A LOT) of plot holes but i really wanted to ~finish~ writing a fic for once so alas.. we have this:)


End file.
